Mass Effect: Power Species
by Hiddenus
Summary: After Saren was stopped and Shepard died to unknown enemy, new species reveal it's existence to the rest of Citadel and non-Citadel species. How their abilities and technology will affect the rest of the galaxy? Find out in Mass Effect: Power Species. (Rating will change once it will need it, for now... T).
1. First Contact

_I do not own licenses of neither used universes in this story._

 _Characters you know from Dragonball sagas won't appear here in any other way but names. Which means I'll have hard time with coming up with names for Sayians and other people. Unless someone could come up with few? Maybe? Pretty peas?_

 _Hopefully I can add Dragonball species to Mass Effect universe without destroying the latter._

 **2183.10.32 - Battle of Citadel**

 **2183.12.01 - Death of Shepard**

 **2184.03.29 - Reveal of Unity (Alliance of new races)**

* * *

Asari Councillor Tevos was standing on balcony of her apartment yet again thinking about the events that lead to upcoming meeting with new races. Sayians was called one of them, but she knew from report and from the incoming diplomats that there will be most likely four in overall new races appearing in political stage. Their actions and what Spectre Tela Vasir managed to get from the meld suggested they not only look like humans, but also diplomatic talks will be as difficult as with humans.

When Batarian diplomats arrived to Citadel, pretty much everyone was suprised. After they separated no one saw Batarians in Citadel space for years. Some people hoped they came to their senses and decided to rejoin the galactic community, some suspected something serious was coming up. Unfortunately the latter was right. And most of them were Humans and Turians in C-Sec.

Those Batarians who didn't instantly assault any human in their sight and been stopped by C-Sec, were shouting insults toward humanity and Alliance. Security forces had hands full despite rather small number Batarians that arrived. Everyone was talking about what they were shouting about Alliance, causing some of the Turians become more hostile towards Humans, resulting in few brawls and shoot outs. Batarians constantly called that Alliance declared war, that they use geneticly enhanced humans which is forbidden by Citadel laws.

On audience with Council, C-Sec deployed more guards, but with no humans, under suggestion from Salarians. The only Human that was part of that audience was Councillor Anderson. And he was taking full attention of hatred from Batarians. After many requests to calm down Batarians and Councilor Sparatus who was almost ready to initiate war, they finally started to get some details. Unknown ship entered Hegemony's space and was going from planet to planet. Interesting fact was that it seem to either utilize some stealth systems or they entered to the Bahak system by other means than a Mass Relay. Then they stopped over a colony and destroyed their ships. Ja'tak, the Batarian diplomat who was doing most of the talking, didn't say how many they lost, but they assumed that it had to be at least dozen ships which lost to just one ship. Anderson rejected possibility of Alliance activity in the system and that Alliance would like the Skyllian Verge with out any conflicts then suggested that there is possibility for some splinter human group known as Cerberus might try to change that. Ja'tak nor his companions accepted this, calling out that Human is Human and they will take proper actions about it.

It was Salarian Councillor Valern who came with the solution which was met with suprise from Tevos and Anderson, but agreeable nod from Sparatus. A Citadel 4th Fleet would be sent to the system to investigate if Batarian Hegemony accepts this offer. Ja'tak replied he will make it accepted, but only if Humans will be restricted from it. Human Councillor only sighed and closed his eyes, but didn't object. He said only that he will send query to Alliance to investigate within it's space about this and then asked about some proof it's actually humans. Ja'tak with angry smirk sent them all a video recording through Omni-Tool.

* * *

Two Batarian soliders were aiming at the destroyed doors trying to see through pouring in smoke. Their M-15 Vidicators were sweeping back and forth seeking targets. They were holding them tight, those who studied Batarian body language could tell they were scared, but tried to hide it. Their eyelids were constantly shutting and opening as smoke was stinging their eyes.

Suddenly someone appeared right behind them and smoke exploded towards them. Before it covered the screen making gray wall blocking the view they saw two quick jabs on Batarian necks coming from the attacker. It incapacitated them instantly. As smoke covered the video making it impossible to see the attacker Councillors looked at each other surprised by sheer speed of that attack. Valern quickly checked the attack in slow motion confirming that it was FTL like speed rather than some cloaking device. Smoke after a while cleared. By barely distinguishable shapes they could tell that this someone disarmed the two Batarians and placed them next to the wall and now was standing, apparently making a radio contact. Sound was muffled by alarm which had to be near microphone of camera making hearing the voice next to impossible, even with clearing and enhancing the audio. Smoke cleared up enough for them to see person with pretty obvious human shape. Attacker then nodded to something made a step forward disapeared as previously appeared. Instantly followed by smoke that again filled the video and blocking the view.

* * *

Seeing this Sparatus started sending orders to Citadel Fleet to prepare for departure, but Valern stopped him.

\- I'm afraid we must ask you something you might not like to share, but is important for us to prepare our Fleet properly for this. - Salarian Councillor said - Tell us about this skirmish in space.

\- Grrr... - Ja'tak confirmed Valern's "fears" - Fine. It's not much, because we received only partial record of the skirmish, but it seem to be taking direct hits from our cannons on the hull with not taking a dent and was firing some kind of short laser beams. Those made our kinetic shields go down and ship cores overcharged and melting before they detonated right afterwards.

\- How many ships you lost? - Valern pressed Ja'tak, but was met with furious look from Batarian.

\- I don't want to start any prolonged debates about this, but why should we intervene? Batarians decided to not be part of Citadel's community and taking actions in their name is somewhat a risk of starting a war of which we are not part of. - Tevos asked.

\- Because maybe they will only be hostile towards Batarians or maybe they will be trying to attack everyone they meet. Endangering our people. - Valern explained somewhat obvious reason, but it was needed to be said out loud - Besides they seem to posses technology different from ours. They might become a threat to galactic peace if we leave this to Batarians to deal with.

\- We should send 4th and 2nd fleets then! - Turian said smashing his holographic screen and making it go static for a second - They maybe have impressive tech, but they won't stand a chance against the might of our finest ships.

\- Hold your horses, Councillor Sparatus. - Anderson spoke up out of the sudden - If I remember correctly we already encountered a ship that could tank the full barrage of even bigger fleet with no problems. It makes me wonder if the R... The Geth aren't trying a different approach this time and built some human like bodies, because it was thanks to humans to destabilize the Sovereign shields to finally destroy it.

Tavos noted in mind that he again almost said about this fantasy enemy. The Reapers. But corrected himself quickly. Maybe he finally realized they're just a space boogiemen made up by now dead Spectre.

\- So what do you suggest? Send our entire fleet? - Sparatus frowned and turning to Anderson. Tevos saw he was again on edge of calling out stupid wars.

\- I'm aware it is not in your style, but I suggest sending two ships. One to make contact, hopefully starting diplomatic talks, while other will stay close to the Relay in case they will turn out to be hostile after all. Then if they act. IF. They act hostile, we send our fleets to stop them. And I'd suggest including even Alliance and Batarian fleets in this. It might be an overkill, but this way we might save ourself additional casualties if it comes to that.

\- No! We will not work along with human scum like you! - Ja'tak shouted which resulted in another call out to be calm from Tevos.

\- Humans will act as a additional fire power IF our might will be just not enough. - Sparatus said, making Tavos grateful this time for his militaristic approach - This won't give us an upper hand, but perhaps will stall any hostile actions, before we will know how to hit them where it hurts.

* * *

The predesignated ships entered the Bahak system without any issues and stopped near the Relay. After additional planning, Salarian's STG offered sending remotely controlled probe to make contact with unknown ship before the diplomats ship was to approach it. Indeed it was just one ship. And on arrival of the probe it only rotated itself with it's front. Salarians onboard barely hold their excitement under control. Something new like unknown technology? It was like Salarian Christmas, if they followed the human customs. Turians on other hand felt uneasy. Turians had better bariers and guns on their ships than Batarians had from STG gathered, but difference here wasn't that big. This ship probably also had some stealth system, because they weren't detected when fleet entered the system. There was literally no Eezo signature coming from it and as far every sentient species knew there was absolute impossibility to create a flying through space ship without it.

From the visual scan, because nothing could penetrate their hull in any wavelength, it appeared to be a frigate. Rather similar in shape to the humans constructions, but with far sleeker and with rounded edges. Also it's color, non-reflective black hull with small patches of white paint. It similarly to humans seemed to have name and symbol to who it belong on it, but it was absolutely nothing they ever seen.

Both probe and the unknown ship remained still for very uneasy, long minutes. But beside that the probe didn't get any readings of increase of power from the ship. Apparently they didn't consider it a danger and felt their immensely dense hull could take any surprise attack from it if necessary.

Under order from Tela drone sent most simple message in all languages they knew.

They got surprised when they saw the ship in few seconds get meters from the drone, apparently scan it, according to what they gathered from their own scanners, and in quickly return to it's previous position. And all without any trace of Eezo. At that distance drone's sensor would be able to even tell how it travels through out the ship, despite the very limited time it had to perform scans.

Those scans quickly showed better success in penetrating the hull though. The ship was full of separate sources of some kind of bioenergy. According to hypothesis of STG, Major Kirrahe all signatures were belonging to living beings. But then it would mean some of those being were radiating power similar to nuclear power plants, just organic instead of radioactive.

Few minutes later the ship sent it's own signals towards the probe. Most of them were impossible to understand or decrypt, but one small part of data was all they needed. Message in Prothean language. It seem to always come to be the bridge between common and new language speaking species. It was quite simple, making Salarians assume the other data must been different languages with same meaning. Both them and their VIs were working on creating translators despite the limited data. The message was something that gave Tela some hopes of diplomatic actions.

 _ **" FRIEND OR FOE?"**_

The respond was quickly made and translated to the Prothean they knew. _**"FRIEND. TALK ON PLANET?"**_. Beings on the ship didn't disappoint, respond soon came to their probe. Although they seem to have major errors in their Prothean language.

 _ **"PLANET SARFECE. DIPLOMAK TALKS?"**_

Tela left her post at comms console allowing crewmember take over. She walked to the elevator that would take her to the quarters of diplomats of other species. She was happy that Council decided to pick small amount of species to be representatives. Some Salarian, former STG known to her just as Mordin Solus, Turian ambassador Ectadess, Batarian who spoke with Council Ja'tak and her, the Spectre. Asari representative. The Tela Vasir.

\- Greetings everybody. As some of you might know, we managed to make contact with these... Newcomers. Prothean language. As always. - she said once she entered the mess hall and seeing everyone sitting nervously waiting - Anyway... They seem to be interested in diplomatic talks after all. Maybe they're not as hostile as Batarians make us believe.

Last statement was meet with rather unfriendy look from Ja'tak.

\- Prothean, yes. Common bridge for first contacts. - Mordin Solus interrupted Ja'tak who just took breath to start insult Asari for her poking his race pride - Basic sentence for Asari melding already available. Improved with every encountered species wielding Prothean language as common base of communication. Simple task to improve it. Might not be necessary though. Most species don't exceed their expertise with the language beyond the basics...

\- O! K! - Tela interrupted his out loud thinking - Just send me the stuff I need to say, so I can say it on this diplomatic meeting.

Cruiser Cybaen, which was chosen as ship to make a first contact with alien ship made a quick jump deeper into the system, which was met with no hostile reactions from unknown ship. What their sensors picked up was a smaller ship heading towards the surface of the planet. The representatives made themself ready for hostile environment of the planet, at least for some of them, when they received the message that the alien shuttle seem to made a bubble of habitable atmosphere around their landing zone. That was a nice touch from the aliens.

* * *

Shuttle took representatives of Asari, Turian, Salarian and Batarian to the meeting point. The spot the new species picked was nothing but a plain fields for kilometres in every direction. No where to hide. It seemed that they wanted to keep the meeting away from colony. Not including the fact of using the special atmosphere changing energy field. All diplomats of known species took their rebreather apparatuses just in case things gone south.

Once they entered the space of artificial atmosphere the shuttle shaken a little in change of pressure and air resistance, but beside that continued it's flight undisturbed and landed without any incidents. The alien shuttle was also there, a hounded metres from their, not showing opening in their perfectly orb shaped construction, beside the protruding landing gear from lower part of the orb shaped shuttle.

The artificial atmosphere showed to be extremely fitting for all current representatives of Citadel species. Gravity in the limits of the bubble also got adjusted too, at the beginning it seemed to reach 5g, but now it was idling at 1.3g. Not exactly comfortable for few, but most certainly better than 0.7g or 5g.

The guardians assigned by Captain Peocuz left the shuttle first, making something like a secured perimeter, just as Turian captain ordered. Then the diplomats left, almost at the same time as representatives from other shuttle.

Vasir was extremely surprised by what she saw. Three humans? No. The tails that were obviously organic and part of each were moving behind them as they approached suggested otherwise.

Both parties stood from each other just ten steps apart. And that was the moment when Ja'tak decided to do most stupid possible.

He charged at the strangers straight away, before anyone even reacted. Since everyone was disarmed he was obviously going for hand to hand combat. But what was the most surprising was the reaction of aliens. They just watched him rushing, not even getting tense, despite being military, judging from scars and their armor.

Second later a Omni-blade appeared on Batarian arm. Long forgotten setting. He used his speed and rapid move of arm to increase the stabbing force on the apparent leader and then... He literally stopped like he hit the solid wall and stopped with his blade held by Sayian on their right by his hand. BARE HAND! The Omni-Tool's blade in this setting would even cut through the hull, although it wouldn't be long enough to cut through and would break right after a second of cutting through the hull by stabbing motion. Leader looked at the Batarian for few seconds before shaking his head in disapproval sign and sighing. Then he looked at the ally who stopped at Batarian and looked to the ground.

To their surprise the stranger breaked the Omni-Blade with sharp move of arm and then sweep his leg beneath the Ja'tak making him land on his back and then placed his shoe right at his throat. Batarian obviously struggled, kicked the attacker few times, punched the leg few times, tried to reactive the Omni-Tool, but neither worked. Stranger seemed to not react to physical interaction at all.

The leader said something.

Tela looked at the other members before saying the remembered sentence in Prothean. Her words were met with frown from strangers. Leader looked at his members of species who only shrugged their shoulders. Stranger raised his hand to head level and holographic overlay appeared over his left ear and eye. He focused on what he heard and stood there thinking. Then he nodded looking at her.

She asked for physical contact, to help contact by sharing language. Or at least that what this Solus said.

But it seemed to work. Tela a little nervous approached to strangers leader. They stood arm's length from each other and looked at each other analysing details from up close. She couldn't tell what he thought, but she thought he looked kinda interesting, better than most humans she met.

Spectre rised her arms slowly and delicately placed her hands on his chest as he followed her moves and placed his own on her shoulders. She could tell even through her gloves that stranger was either very tense or naturally tough.

His hands were delicatly holding her shoulders like he thought she's very fragile.

Her eyes turned black when she looked in his eyes which pupils seem to be one with irises. Black within black. She began the meld.

* * *

At first she had hard time getting the nexus for their minds, but when she tried to create similar to the one for Asari it worked. She floated in black void trying to gain access to his memories. She wanted to know more about them, but that was also necessary for implanting him with her language knowledge.

Tela suddenly realized why she had hard time with this meld. He resisted! Somehow he was able to put some kind of metal blockade restricting her to surface of his mind.

\- Your skin has a nice color. - his voice passed through the void - Probing my mind, so that's the meld?

Asari mental image looked around and saw a bright point slowly expanding it's size. She was getting access to his mind, finally. Soon she was enveloped in the bright light.

Despite not being physically there she felt how her body gets crushed by pressure and she hit the white ground when gravity spiked tremendously. Whoever he was his mind was... Heavy, she couldn't come up with better word. Then gravity eased up allowing her rise from the ground, but she still felt like it was 4 times Thesia's gravity. Then she saw him. He was standing there with his arms crossed and serious look on his face. He was able to create his own mental image for meld!

\- So you're an Asari. The Spectre. Biotic... - he quietly said, but she heard his voice rumble in her head with that pressure.

\- You... Accessed my mind too? - Tela was surprised, gravity eased up a bit again

\- I catched few scraps of info from your head. - he shook his head - I apologize for this world's physics. If we can call it physics that is... It's basicly representing one special room on one of our worlds. I spent so much time there that it seem to become my version of imaginary world.

\- Can... uh... - the gravity spiked again forcing her to the ground, but pressure dropped all of the sudden, if she was there physically she probably would suffer some effects of decompression.

She saw then a blue energy surging around her and expanding in bubble like shape reminding her the atmosphere bubble they were in real world. Pressure increased, but remained in comfortable limits, while gravity decreased to the one she was used too. She stood up quickly, taking prideful look, trying to erase the memory of her being crushed on the ground.

\- There. I suppose that's how your biotic stuff works. - stranger said, his palm was placed towards her during bubble's creation, he lowered it after speaking up - Now then. I guess this is going to allow us to talk with no difficulties anymore. I'm Patin. Admiral of Sayian's 7th Fleet and head of scouting operations we were performing here.

\- Scouting? Destroying their ships and colony is your way of scouting? - Tela didn't introduce herself, which seemed to not escape the notice of Patin as he frowned again.

\- From what I understand you've got informed that we entered this solar system and started destroying everything. The thing is that those four-eyes started shooting at our ship, before we even tried to hail them. If these ships were their best then I can't say we see them as challange at all. We were looking for a specific mineral which you seem to know. We found bigger caches on this planet, but when we approach we were attacked. The colonists were as friendly as people on those ships so we had to neutralize them first.

\- What a nice try to avoid saying that you killed them. - Tela's dad instincts kicked in making her unnecessary offensive - You generally started a war for some stupid brilliants or something.

\- By neutralizing I meant neutralizing. - Patin's voice was hard like steel now and he seemed annoyed by her words - We did kill few at the first attempts, miscalculating the force and points to put them unconscious. For now we have captured approximately four thousand of four-eyes. We also found representatives of other species, but due lack of communication we kept them as they were. I think they are slaves.

\- And what you going to do now?

\- We were going to gather as much intel on four-eyes... Batarians? To either avoid them or to know how much of them is there to take them down. Also maybe get info where are the planets with this mineral.

\- So you are going to fight with them or not? - Tela asked calmer now and made a step towards Sayian.

\- If possible, we will avoid them, when it will be impossible anymore we will hit them with full force. - he made a step towards her as well.

\- Then I'm glad we arrived, because we would like to avoid any wars. - another step closer - I'm Tela Vasir. I represent interests of Asari in our Republic.

They stood again very close to each other.

\- I already know that. - a smile appeared on his face - But I'm happy you decides to say it. Now I guess I'll grant you access to my memory so you can plant there a knowledge of your languages and learn a bit about us.

Tela returned the smile, looking deep into his eyes.

\- Embrace eternity.

* * *

-Embrace eternity. - Tela Vasir said and few seconds later she was sent flying backwards. But before she could hit the ground or the other diplomats the leader moved at insane speed and hugged her stopping her. Asari's body was flaring with biotic energy and she couldn't help it.

Guardians who were with them instantly rised their weapons ready to act, but lacking the clear shot.

\- Well. That's a little embarassing. - Vasir said, blushing slightly - Why I can't control my powers?

Patin released her and she stepped away from him. As she turned around she saw guns aimed at Sayian.

\- Stand down! - she shouted and her biotic power pulsed bigger for a second - He means no harm.

\- I don't recall any Asari be engulfed in dark energy after meld. Interesting reaction. Perhaps some kind of biological stimuly boosting biotic powers? - Mordin thought out loud, but stopped after receiving an elbow from Turian ambassador - Right, right.

Tela focused on calming down her powers.

\- Let it burn out. - Patin said with understanding nod - It seems you borrowed small amount of my energy with my memories. It's more than your body can handle so it does what it can to solve this. Burning it off.

\- Large amounts of energy within a living being? - Solus asked gaining attention of Sayian - Would allow to increase ones physical abilities and speed beyond normal standards. Impossible to achieve though. Exposure to Eezo to achieve that would kill everyone in less than a second.

\- And yet we have it. - Patin said spreding his arms in a show off pose when a flame like blue aura appeared around him - But this is just a wasted emergy. If I could use an example then it is like transfer of electric power on a wire. Most goes through wire, but some is lost by turning into heat that is generated and starts to steam around the wire to air.

Sayian powered down. Through whole time no strain from this was visible on him. Yet his biotic aura was far bigger than anything they seen to the point it looked like it was not evaporating from his skin, but appearing out of thin air.

\- It's all impressive and all, but... I guess we could arrange some diplomatic talks with your leaders on your planet, right? - Ambassador Ectadess said stepping in - After all you are just captain of the ship.

\- Admiral of the Fleet that isn't here. So Captain of the ship is somewhat accurate. But when it comes to going to our planet... Uh. I know a bit about species, you know. No one will handle our planets gravity. Even Elcors. - Patin shrugged - Sorry, I guess we will have to send our representatives to you then.

\- Gravity stronger than Elcors? That's beyond laws of physics. More than that strong biotics. But what you showed proves our limits on biotics to be incorrect so most likely you are not lying. But then you are going to be super threat to our leaders beyond what we can allow. - Salarian said.

\- They would become a threat to them only if they order an open attack to them. - Sayian shrugged again - I have performed first contact with you and you know with who you're dealing with. More or less. Since we are leaving soon. Representatives of our alliance will reach borders of your space in few days. Captured Batarians are in sectors 12 and 14, while their slaves are in sectors from 18 to 21. Thought you might help them out.

\- You... Didn't kill them? - Ja'tak stopped trying to get from under boot of Sayian completely caught by surprise - Why?

\- We don't kill it is not necessary. - Patin turned around approaching the laying Batarian, he said something to his fellow Sayian who released Batarian, Patin offered a hand to get up - As for those in space. We are sorry, but our ship just punched harder than your ships could handle, if it started with some hails instead of shots fired... Not our idea of making first contacts.

Ja'tak didn't take the hand and stood up on his own. His face didn't show much, but for those who knew Batarians knew his tilted head to his left meant he respects Sayians now. At least to some degree.

\- Do you think despite what happened here, we could sign some cease fire and which area in space should be considered your and ours so we can avoid such situations again? - he asked, his voice was most polite he ever had from whole time Tela heard him speaking.

\- If your leaders won't freak out and try to attack us right away again, then sure. - Patin nodded and started heading towards their sphere shuttle - Some of our representatives will arrive to this system, so you will know where to expect them. This artificial atmosphere will fade in ten minutes, but I'd not sit in it for that long if I were you.

Sayians hopped to their shuttle and the opening soon closed making the hull a perfect sphere again. Ship without any sign of engines just slowly raised and burst up after reaching height of 100 meters. Citadel diplomats were standing looking up at small dot that soon disappeared from their sight.

\- That went quite well... - Asari said finally controlling her biotic powers.

\- Really dangerous species, but not bloodthirsty. - Salarian said - Most likely bigger threat than Krogans, but friendly to at least human levels. Interesting. Physique too reminds human...

\- My input was so minimal I could wonder why I'm here. - Ectadess, the Turian diplomat said, ignoring Solus thinking out loud - But then again, we showed them we are not only the Batarians or Asari. Should make them think twice before thinking about challenging anyone we know.

\- Ja'tak. Will you really try to get into friendly terms with those Sayians? - Vasir asked realising few implications their diplomatic talks might mean for Citadel and it's people.

\- I saw first hand how powerful they are. We can't beat them in space nor on ground. - Ja'tak shrugged subtly - And since they seem to be interested in not getting into our space if they will know it is ours.

\- And all of that you figured out from few words and that boot on your back? - Ectadess twitched his mandibles, which among Turians was understood as smirk - I'd say they saw us and what that Asari showed him and they got scared.

\- It's Tela. - Vasir reminded him yet again - And I don't think they were afraid. I saw they already have other species among them and they don't look for planets for colonies, but looking for minerals they can't acquire and for a challenge. They didn't consider none of us a challenge. So I'd say we should recollect what we know about them and prepare our Council representatives for them the best we can.

\- I will help my people here, before I'll return to leaders with report about this. - Ja'tak said - But I'd need you to drop me at the colony perimeter.

All of them returned to the shuttle which pierced the field keeping the artificial atmosphere and left Ja'tak there before returning to the Cybaen.

* * *

Now on board each diplomat went to his or hers quarters to write down a raport from first contact. Tela thanks to the melding focused in detail about mentality of Sayians and that there most likely species with similar mindset like them. Or most likely they shared similar level of power. She tried to make a summary on their technology, but she knew Salarians will have better report about it and share some parts of it to the rest anyway, so she let it slide.

* * *

Mordin Solus focused on what he saw, heard and gathered from Omni-Tool scans. They defenitely were proud, warrior race. The feats of strength and speed exceeded what biotics can do. Also that "small" energy transfer resulting in Asari Spectre having hard time controlling her dark energy of biotics. Estimating the energy based on scans and what was said Mordin summarized it to be Dreadnought level. If they control it so well it is possible they can personally blow up a planet without using any devices. Mordin changed his summarize. Planet-Buster level. Their technology. Surprising. No traces of Eezo anywhere. Using technologies apparently different from what was commonly used by them. Their shuttle for example. Perfect orb, when landing gear was retracted and hatch was closed. No visible engine exhaust. No detectable change in mass of the ship. Also the hull. It's density. Troublesome.

* * *

Ambassador Ectadess also performed scans on those Sayians. His report focused on analizing their military strength. Their Captain was respected by his men, that he could see no matter the race, but they also seemed to be not as code strict. Maybe it was just because of their time working together or maybe it was due them lacking proper military training, making them no better than the Krogans. From what he saw he knew that on the ground Turians would not stand a chance with classic strategies. Their tech on other hand. Extremely dense. Hull of the shuttle itself was so dense it caused micro-disruptions in gravity around it. No Eezo detected anywhere. It appeared like in space Citadel Fleets would have very hard time to destroy one and he was already aware they had at least one fleet.

* * *

Ja'tak returned to home world of his kin. The leaders of Hegemony were itching for report. He saw doubt on his words about what they seem to be capable in space and personally, but they accepted his words, because he always said truth, no matter how bitter. Also recordings he gathered acted as a proof. When he said that in few days representatives of these Sayians will arrive in the same system and start diplomatic talks with Batarians. Such powerful ally surely would be useful against those vermin Humans. Despite they look very much alike.

* * *

 **So what do you guys think about that one?**

 **I'm thinking about geting Sayian warrior caste get to levels of planet buster, but rest much lower. Same for other species that are part of _UNITY_. Their alliance of multiple species. I want to expand on that specific topic in next chapter, which would be about meeting of Council.**

 **Also from now on, when I should make a specific Sayian (female) I have in mind to join Shepard's cause? I include all ME2 DLCs here too, since I can replay those too. I don't want her to join too soon, because Sayians can make rest of the squad obsolete somewhat. Also, should some other races join into the fray (I guess you'll have better understanding about those other races after _chapter two_ , but I'll ask anyway).**

 **Wasn't the end of diplomatic meeting here too cheezy? I felt that way, but I just couldn't find a way to expand it better and tbh I wanted to get over it and move forward with story.**


	2. Diplomacy pt I

**Author's note:**

 **I do not use translating devices. I mean... Mostly, unless I see my brain goes retarded and decides I won't remember what the word was just because so. I'm writing in English based on my own skills in that language (which I know that they suck, but hey... Foreigner here).**

 **I saw your suggestions about how to include new species and what species to include. And to be fair. I really don't like neither Freeza race nor Majinn race. But hey. If I don't like them why not include them... Later? You know to keep things interesting. As for now I hope you like my approach of species that are part of Unity alliance. I kinda feel that name is stupid.**

 **As for ki powers, I want to say it's... Somewhat like in DBZ series, people are born with specific power level, but it's up to them if they develop it further. So you know, I can control better the fact that Sayians are not capable of obliterating the whole galaxy by sneezing while having diarrhoea. Still need to set those things in rail though. To be more consistent than the author of species. :D**

 **I'm also open for suggestions on that _rail system_ for consistency.**

 **So I saw complains about how I write speech parts in story. Why I don't use ""? Because in my country that's how books are written (and translated). Also missing a - somewhere should leave bigger gap between end of sentence and next words (if site won't kill "double-space" with it's formatting).**

 **I could go back to previous chapter and change it and in next ones use "" if it's really such a big problem.**

 **Y/N?**

 **PMs are fine.**

 **Also I apologize for such long pause in writing, but writing on the knee (well, on smartphone, but you know) then passing it through here for grammar check, spelling check, expanding few things, changing some things, expanding yet again... And I don't have that much time for doing so. But I'm trying. ;)**

 **Now. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Arrival of representatives of Unity caused some disturbance. Their ship arrived at the edge of Citadel's system space, just behind the Relay, but it was obvious they arrived in other fashion than by usage of Mass Relay system. The lack of Eezo signature was the main hint.

Citadel fleets reacted quickly and positioned themself between the new ship and Citadel sending message to it, demanding to state who they are and their purpose.

Of course they knew, since the Council instructed them, but under Councillor Sparatus order fleet was supposed to show some of their power, hopefully undermine the conviction of space superiority in newcomers. But that was nothing in comparison what turmoil happened on the Citadel itself once they boarded it.

The ship under name _Masenko_ docked at D21 bay. Due different shape in comparison to standard ship constructions only two out of six docking clamps were attached to the hull. It was barely enough, but it held ship in position. The next problem was no docking airlock. Or at least not in place where it normally would be. C-Sec was preparing few shuttles to send to the ships airlock when something unexpected happened. The delegates literally flew to the docking platform on their own, landing softly near the C-Sec officers. Salarians were first who shaken off the surprise, followed by Turians, Asari and Humans. In that order. There was four beings with obviously humanoid shapes. Even so that three of them could be easily mistaken for humans. If not the furry tail on one, quite pale skin and black eyes on another and way too pink skin on third. The forth member of committee was standing out from the rest not only by being green, but by two antenna like things protruding from forehead, spiky ears and pronounced eyebrows with absolutely no hair visible on any part of the head. Neither of them had any kind of jet pack or displayed a haze of biotic which normally would appear if using biotics.

Council who were already at their podiums waiting for them were watching how C-Sec greets them and tells them that they need to follow the standard procedures of scanning for any unknown bacteria, viruses or anything that could be harmful for the rest of the Citadel inhabitants. Everyone there was speaking in Asari native language either on their own or through translator which sometimes gave weird combo. Turian speaking with soft female voice isn't something people hear everyday.

Councillor Tevos quickly recognized which one is Sayian. The red headed one, with the tail. From what Vasir gathered in meld almost all Sayians had black hair except of Royal family which had unique trait of red color of hair. The rest was a mystery for her as much as for her colleagues.

First scans for weapons indicated they are unarmed, although there was some anomaly in scans of the other two almost-human representatives. Under supervision of Spectre Tela Vasir C-Sec marked that as negative result and proceed with bioscans when alarms went off.

First to be scanned was green one. His baggy choice of clothing covered his body hiding everything except his head and hands, which were ended with rather sharp nails. Hands themself were pretty human-like, just with 4 fingers. Councillor Valern closely studied the results of scans. Internal organs were oddly placed and seem to lack few necessary ones. Muscle tissue also was different, it's construction seemed to allow them to stretch by large amounts. He named himself Grok and said name of his race. Namekian. His voice was deep, but didn't have any distinct trembling of tone that separated Turian, Drell or Batarian voices from the rest. He sounded serious, but very polite and friendly.

Next one was Sayian. Her clothes didn't hide her body shape for guessing. Mostly skin-tight dark red undersuit seemed to not restrict her moves at all and her fit shape showed why she prefers it that way. On top of that suit she wore white armor like chestpiece. It looked sturdy, but bent to her body moves easily like it was from plastium. Boots looked more like a cloth made with reinforced plates on tips, matching in color the chest piece. Her bare hands looked exactly like humans, making her even harder to distinguish from humans. Scan picked up slightly higher energy signature coming from her, apparently coming from her tissue rather than from some implants, which she lacked. Internal organs pretty much the same as for humans, bigger heart and stomach. Data indicated that she was definitely able to eat more than she weight. Her muscle mass suggested high power output, immensely dense, but not heavy. Beside that and a tail nothing made her standout from a human. She introduced herself as Straba, the Sayian Princess. Her voice definitely feminine, melodic in a way some might consider seductive. She carried herself with pride and acted like C-Sec was barely in her attention, constantly smirking at the officers who nervously moved their hands near their weapons. Or looked on her with interest that wasn't exactly related with security reasons. Especially Human C-Secs.

Next one was the pale man. His face seemed surprised all the time, curiously observing his hands as scanning rays were going back and forth over his body. His clothes were not showing to be battle-focused. Simple pants that seemed to have boots as part of them, shirt that resembled what some Humans called T-Shirt. All white, bringing up his pale skin even more. Scans at first had hard time to get internal scan, but when they penetrated the surface it became obvious why. That being was purely artificial. Metal frame, some wiring, artificial muscle tissue, some kind of capacitors emitting energy similar to Sayian's. All C-Sec went into full alert and the synthetic was surrounded by dozen of aimed at it weapons in less than 1 second.

Councillor Tavos furiously typed a quick message to Tela.

\- Citadel Law forbids usage of Artificial Intelligence and every found AI is to be destroyed! By paragra... - Turian officer said before being interrupted by Spectre.

\- Which they don't know and don't follow as non-Citadel species. - said Vasir - Remember one race that unknowingly broke the Law and now is part of Citadel species roster? Thanks to which you are alive, Council is alive, Citadel is in one piece?

\- Gee... Now I will never get him to stop complaining about it... - Captain Bailey muttered to himself but high sensitivity mics picked it up easily anyway for Council to hear.

\- Now then. How we should call you and how your... Species is called? - Spectre asked.

\- I'm Rabin. Android, 4th Gen. - android introduced itself, it's voice sounding very natural and hinting emotion curiosity that was his face expressing - Taught in diplomacy, learning and understanding new technology and...

\- In everything that Androids are better than organics. - Straba interrupted him giving also a warning look - Can we continue?

This interruption suggested he maybe posses some interesting informations, but also suggested that he might be more dangerous than he looks. Rabin looked at Straba confused, but nodded like he understood the message. C-Sec on other hand lowered their guns, uncomfortable with current situation.

\- Very well.

Next was pink man. His choice of clothing was like a mix of every other species. Baggy pants, skin tight shirt, everything in white and gray tones. Scans revealed half mechanical, half organic construction. Like it was android made into human like being. It possessed battery within it that emitted same energy signature like others as well as normal for living being internal organs, although like Namekian lacking some. The muscle tissue construction was incredibly complex and almost impossible to scan.

\- I'm Bioroid of S class. Lomas. - he introduced himself, his voice also sounding very natural - S class means I was a Sayian, but suffered too heavy damage and my consciousness was transferred to this body.

\- I wonder what other classes are then... - same Turian officer who wanted to shoot them said.

\- Only other class is C and they're not revived people, but new consciousness. You probably would call them artificial too. - Lomas shook his head apparently disappointed by this distrust.

* * *

Councillor Valern quietly pushed few buttons on his datapad sending all they were hearing to STG. They needed to analyse those new species just in case, but most importantly they wanted to analyse what they got from scans of those synthetics. It could be breakthrough in dealing with Geth problem.

Councillor Sparatus sent orders to C-Sec deployed as guards for the meeting. He wanted as many Anti-Syntethic trained as well as best sharpshooters. His mandibles twitched angerly as he saw scan results of those androids. Also looking way too Human to his likening made him to dislike them even more.

Councillor Tevos sent message straight to the Spectre on site to stick close to the aliens. Tela biotics most certainly would suffice for stopping them in place if necessary. At least for enough time for others to help her out. Plus she could overhear what they are saying between each other and act for them as a guide to some degree.

Councillor Anderson sent currently recorded feed to Alliance Embassy to keep them informed and perhaps analyse them for future alliance or trading propositions. The fact that they looked Human meant that certain Turian Councillor will be rather hostile towards them.

* * *

Finally the four was allowed to go deeper into Citadel, following Spectre and being escorted by C-Sec.

Strangers looked around and talk between each other in their strange language. Different than the one she learned from the meld in first contact. Tela was convinced they used that language on purpose.

\- You noticed how much damage this place has? - Lomas said - It seems they quite recently went through quite a major battle.

\- Indeed. Batarian databanks suggest something about big battle with something called Sovereign. - Rabin nodded to that - I assume we are using Namekian language to keep their spies off?

\- Correct assumption. She maybe is our guide, but certainly hopes to spy on us for additional info about us which we would not say to their leaders. - Bioroid replied.

\- What interests me the most is the fact that many people here look very alike Sayians. - Straba pointed with her head towards few young humans looking at them. Looking at her to be more precise. Or her bottom to be the most precise - Surely they like what they see. - she muttered.

\- Humans. That's what Batarians databanks named them. - Grok crossed his arms - I see few other species here and there, which also I only know from what we recovered from that incident. Elcors, Hanar, Drell. I seen even one creature that I guess that belongs to Quarian race. Everything has extremely low life force within them. These species rely more on their technology than on their own achievements.

\- Which means we need to be polite for now, because we don't know if their tech can hurt us. - Straba concluded.

\- I am running low profile scanning of their networks for data mining. - Android looked at Sayian Princess - I'll tell you if I come up with something interesting at the moment via scouter.

\- I don't want to sound rude, but... - Tela decided to give a try to talk with them - What was that language you were speaking in? I know one of your languages already and it certainly isn't the one I know.

\- Oh, it's Namekian native language. - Straba smiled to her - We were discussing how different design this place has and how many different species we see around here that we didn't meet in first contact.

\- If that's the case, why different language? - Spectre asked

\- We haven't learned how to control in what language we speaking too well. Looks like if someone says something in specific language we know we start using that language unaware of doing so. - Lomas shrugged and looked at android Rabin - At least most of us.

\- Oh, uh... - Tela wasn't really convinced that was the reason they spoke in Namekian language, but she preferred to not push it, they probably decode it later anyway - I know I was supposed to deliver you guys a Codex entries on the First Contact, but we got caught off guard with your people abilities and forgot about it until it was too late. I can tell you about Citadel if you want.

\- We extracted plenty of data from Batarian databanks, but it sure will be nice to see few things from different angle and maybe expand our knowledge about you. - Straba suggested - So, what was that whole Battle of Citadel?

\- If you dug that one out, then you probably know that it was battle between Citadel fleet and Saren's dreadnought made by Geth. - Spectre pointed towards Presidium - Saren was trying to overthrow the Council. But for what reason is unknown to us.

\- And what's the unofficial story? - Grok figured out.

\- According to deceased Spectre Shepard, Saren was indoctrinated by the Reapers and planning on getting more of them here. - Vasir still couldn't believe how Shepard could believe in such cheesy idea.

\- So this attack did all this damage? - Rabin asked curiously.

\- The debris of destroyed dreadnought did the most of the damage you see around here. Anything else? - Tela hoped they won't ask about details of the ship or the combat both in space and on Citadel as she was aware her lack of interest in the topic would work against her here.

\- I wonder if I could buy some souvenir from here. I don't really have a cash you use. - Lomas said. Rest looked at him and laughed - What?

\- You and your collection of souvenirs... - Straba shook her head in fake disappointment.

* * *

They reached the elevator to the tower, Tela preferred to get herself there bioticly than going in those super slow elevators, but she had to endure it this time and lucky C-Sec didn't join them on the ride up. The window on the outside showed more and more of damaged wards as well as more of cars going through air. Tela preferred not looking in that direction while others quite opposite.

The Sayian stood close to the window looking at Wards beneath them. Arms crossed looking at citizens going for their daily life. She remained almost completely still if not for the tail that was pointed towards the ground and swinging slowly from side to side. Vasir found this slightly hypnotising so she looked at others. Android and Bioroid were standing next to the Sayian also looking at the view that was slowly revealing to them as elevator was going up also not moving. That on other hand made Tela very uncomfortable. Namekian who stood next to her, preferring the view obscured by his companions noticed Asari's nervousness.

\- I see this elevator is a psychological factor. - Gork said, startling Tela a bit. Seeing this he raised his hands in calming motion - I'm sorry. I see their lack of movement at all makes you uncomfortable so I wanted to drive your mind away from it.

\- Oh, thank you mister Grok. - Vasir slightly blushed, she found herself hard to control herself around those guys - You say this elevator is what?

\- A psychological factor. - Younger Guru explained - To give time for doubts, weaken the will of anyone who wants an audience with the Council.

\- Hmm... I didn't thought about it. Probably no one did up to this point. - Tela admitted realising they're smarter than she thought - But makes sense. I think Council indeed uses this for their advantage. Maybe even they are not aware of this.

\- Hmph. It won't work on us though. Straba like almost all Sayians will get more stubborn by that, they - he pointed synthetics with move of the head - are immune for such simple tricks, because of their nature. As for me. I like calm and quiet situations. But I guess other people are easily nervous after that travel.

\- Yeah, well. Most people are either frustrated or not sure of their opinions on meetings giving the Council the upper hand. Ah, crap. I almost forgot again. - Asari pulled out of few communicators out of small pocket on her thigh - These are translators. It will help you understand them, because I doubt they will use same language you learned from... Uh... How you can speak Asari language so fluently?

\- Melding. - Straba said without looking at her.

\- Data upload. - Android said still with his expression being either emotionless or genuinely curious.

\- The correct name of that is Consensus actually. - Bioroid spoke giving a quick look at Sayian - Namekians can do something similar to your melds.

\- What? Wow. - Vasir slowly comprehended what they said - I think I start to hope you'll join us even more.

\- Anti-synthetic rules most likely will make it impossible. - Lomas looked at her, he seemed to look sad.

They stood in silence for a while when Android looked at her with hints of a smile.

\- If it was a video game world I'd call this elevator an interactive loading screen. - he said.

\- Wait. You play video games? - Tela was now left completely astonished.

\- I maybe don't need food and water or sleep, but all androids are as socialized and in need of fun as any organic species. - Rabin this time finally smiled.

Tela Vasir was completely convinced that whatever these people have to offer to galactic community it will be incredibly different and much more interesting than what they have now.

* * *

Elevator finally reached the Council chamber with doors quietly disappearing in walls allowing passengers to finally leave. They promptly left it approaching more C-Sec security. Officer returned a nod from Tela as they passed by. Everyone of them was looking around, seeing the vastness of the room as well as scorched marks and bullet holes.

Tavos gave a quick look at the rest of Councillors.

Sparatus mandibles were twitching angerly, he seem to be really on the very edge of making something stupid, probably because of these androids. The Geth attack surely didn't help him.

Valern had his eyes open wider staring at the approaching people. Looking for technological clues as well noting how they move and estimated what personalities they might have.

Anderson was surprisingly calm. She knew he hated this politic bog he was in, but now he acted like a true politician. He raised his eyebrows for a second seeing them, but then his face returned to neutral expression.

Tavos chuckled in mind on that. They knew how they look, but seeing them in person was different thing. Also including the fact that other races didn't differ from _human standards_ as well.

Council watched how the newcomers approach to the podium. C-Sec officers remained at the back of the group, far enough to not make anyone feel claustrophobic, but not too far to see if their help is needed. One particular Salarian had his Omni-Tool glowing around his arm as he was waiting just in case to raise the kinetic shield between Council and strangers if they'd act hostile.

The gap between both parties normally was reflecting the nebula on glassy surface, but it hasn't been fixed after Battle of the Citadel. Repairs were focused on more vital parts. Without that glass faces of new species were covered slightly in the dark as the lack of surface to reflect made soft light bouncing to their faces gone.

\- In the name of whole Council I welcome you on the Citadel. - Tavos said when she turned on her microphone.

Namekian politely bowed his head, while synthetics merely nodded. Sayian though moved one of her legs back, bowed with one of her right arm on her chest and left raised sightly higher pointing with open palm towards them.

\- We are happy to be here and to get to know each other. - Straba said with warm smile looking at Councillors. Her eyes stopped on Anderson for a second longer than on others - We already received the translating devices so we can speak freely now.

\- That really will ease up things. My name Tavos and I represent Asari's wisdom of the Council. - Asari said - I hope we could learn more about culture of your species.

\- Councillor Sparatus. I represent Turian will and order. - Turian said. He definitely wasn't in the mood for talking.

Strangers couldn't not notice how his mandibles and what appeared to be lips was moving in way completely different than what they heard. It looked odd, but that's for what these translators were for after all.

\- Welcome, I'm Councillor Valern. I am a Salarian and I represent what we do best. Sharp thinking. - Salarian said - I'm looking forward to share technologies between us.

\- I am Councillor Anderson and I represent Human interests. I... Uh... You look very similar to us. - Human said, but straightened up after a second - I'm looking forward to improvements your species will make to everyone as well as our improvements help you.

\- Caught off guard, huh. - Straba muttered unaware they heard that, she spoke louder - I am Straba da Aspara. Aspara stands for family to which I belong. I am the Princess of Sayians and I represent might of Sayian Empire. If it ever come to that, we will be the first to fight anyone who will be stupid enough to declare war to our people.

\- You said they are some kind of alliance, not an empire. - Sparatus hissed to Tavos.

He found those Sayians even more annoying as they seem to act like their version of Turians. Just without proper military order. And Krogan eagerness to fight. And that constant mocking smile whenever she looked at him. She knew he despite them and she was provoking him to make a mistake.

\- I am Grok. I am Younger Guru of Namekian people. Elder Guru was unable to come here due his age and health. I share his wisdom and I represent balance and wisdom of Namekian Republic. - Namekian nodded his head again, like another greeting - While Sayians seek fight, we seek friendship and knowledge to help us understand life better.

\- May I ask how old is your Elder Guru? - Councillor Valern asked. He saw in scans that his tissue seemed to be in his prime, but didn't calculated any age.

\- In our years. 874 years. In yours... Eh? - Grok looked at Rabin.

\- 912 years old. - Android helped.

Councillors looked at each other surprised.

Another long living race?

\- That's... Incredibly long. - Tavos said - I'm curious how long your species usually live now. We had already two species which can live up to thousand years.

\- In your years, highest registered age for Sayians is 381 years, but it is unknown if Sayians can live longer due their tendency to get into the trouble - Straba chuckled on that, but Android continued like he didn't hear it - 1095 for Namekians, unknown for Bioroids and 500 years for Androids if not taxing energy supply. - Rabin said calmly - That also is variable if ones supply can be replaced or recharged.

\- Aren't the inner workings wearing out sooner? - Valern asked, knowing it is impossible for almost any complex machinery to work so long without any maintenance every now and then.

\- No. - android said simply.

He saw how people are looking at him in silence, waiting. Rabin looked at Bioroid who slightly tilted his head towards Council while rising his eyebrows. He sighed, which again surprised the Council by such natural reaction.

\- I am Rabin. I represent logical reasoning of my people, which are now separate from the Creators Empire. Bioroids are living among us too as we share same way of thinking. - his voice finally didn't express his curiosity, instead it was monotone and lacking any emotions.

\- If so then why bother bringing the other thing? - Sparatus muttered after turning off his microphone.

\- Person, not thing. - Lomas said offended.

\- What? But... - Sparatus checked again his microphone status. It was off when he said this to himself and that thing heard him?

\- We have better senses. - Android explained and shrugged.

\- And to answer your not kind question. I am Lomas. Retired General of Sayian Legions. Reborn with help of Bioroid technology I represent bridge between Sayians and their creations.

\- So you're military. - Turian eyes squinted. Yet another military focused race. Synthetic military race.

Lomas only smirked slightly and nodded in agreement. Once you go military, you stay military.

\- I guess with the introductions done we can discuss the first declarations of possible joining of your races to Citadel community. - concluded Asari Councillor beginning the main part of audience.

* * *

 **Another A/N:**

 **I appologize for leaving this diplomatic talks in midway, but I concluded I have few things to discuss here. So next chapter also will include diplomatic related stuff.**

 **There are few things I'd like to discuss.**

 **While replaying yet again ME2 I realized that I can place many specific conversations including Sayian member to almost each mission. So I was wondering how to include... Her. Yeah, you heard me. I want female Sayian here. Why? Especially after Sayian _Princess_? I like badass women. And women in general. :P**

 **I concluded that she will be joining Shepard almost at the same time as Garrus and Mordin. So she will join relatively soon enough.** _ **  
**_

* * *

 **Also I wanted to include poll here, but I'm dumb as bricks and I don't know how to do so. As at least a link. Since it's poll in FanFiction. Or I could just go with outside source, but then again... You can't select text in fanfics (copyright reasons?) to past the link so many people might be like " _Meh, I'm too lazy to do that, I'm just gonna read and hope it develops well_ " (which is understandable, I'm a lazy person myself :D ) _  
_**

* * *

 **As for now I thought that only Sayian member could join Shepard team. As for other races. Perhaps during ME3 timeline? Unless you really want me to include someone additionally to the roster of Shepard's Suicide Squad.  
**

* * *

 **Also I think how make Unity representative species interact with Quarians in the future. I kinda have an idea, but I'm still open for new ones. I can always implement some stuff from other ideas, right? Everyone satisfied. Kinda. Maybe. JUST BE SATISFIED, DAMN IT.  
**

* * *

 **I'm open for suggestions for implementing new species that I mentioned at the beginning of chapter (Freeza race and Majinn, reminder) under such development of the story. I still don't want them to affect story in ME2 timeline (perhaps at the very end? Including DLC Arrival?).  
**

 **I always found super odd Freeza race to being positive characters, so maybe they can be like Collectors 2.0? Once I figure out polling system I'll put that there for ya and adapt. :)**

* * *

 **Most important thing. I'm digging details myself, through games and wikia's, but I'd like if some people could poke me with rather important but not popular stuff that is often missed by community.  
**


End file.
